Finnchel's definite connection
by Katie'12344
Summary: Finnchel have been through a lot and Quinn is one of the many things stopping them from being together. Finn and Quinn are havign problems and Quinn suggested they take a break and this action may seem fatal for Fuinn's relationship.


It was all so romantic, the way we were holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow. Even if we were from completely different worlds, nothing mattered except for the fact that we were together at that moment, and Finn gazing into my eyes as if to say we were meant for each other. We sung every note like it could substitute for the happy ending that would never come.

Well… it should have been that way, except the hot male lead never showed up like he was supposed to. Finn was missing Glee practice a lot lately, and I swear he better have a very good excuse, because our regional competition is just days away and I certainly cannot afford to look like a fool. We are going to win this year, and I don't care what it takes. Finn better be on his death bed or something close to it otherwise he has a lot to answer for. I stalked down his driveway and knocked on his door. He certainly was not on his death bed, as the door suddenly swung open and I saw him standing there. I quickly stopped tapping my foot on the ground; I do that sometimes, absent-mindedly of course, when I'm waiting for someone. Finn was distracted but when he turned round and registered who I was, a look of astonishment spread across his face as if I had said I wanted to be a cheerio or something. I was glad he was not horrified at this impromptu visit to his house and I swear I saw a bit of relief in his eyes. I heard Quinn and Finn were taking sometime apart and apparently I was the cause of it. Quinn is slightly jealous of the relationship me and Finn had, well… I think anyway. "How could you miss practice for the fourth time in a row? You know regionals are coming up and you of all people know how much I want this for glee club. How do you expect us to win if you keep missing practice? You are a football player after all, so you know that practice makes perfect." I explained to him gently, like a director explains to an uncooperative actor that he needs to come to rehearsals. He started nodding very quickly as if he just wanted me to leave. I did start to go off one for a minute or so but I can't help it if I'm very passionate. The glad expression wiped off his face as soon as he realised I had come to have a go at him. He started to lean away as if he is going to close the door. "Rachel, you have no idea about what's going with me right now, okay? So save you lengthy speeches and motivating phrases for someone else." Shocked I stood transfixed to the front step, staring flabbergasted at the, now closed, front door. I eventually staggered back and on my way home I was thinking of explanations for his rudeness, I came up with, he likes me and is afraid to show it, something happened with his family, he's upset about Quinn. Oh, how I wish it was that he still liked me.

At school the next day, she noticed Finn wasn't talking to anybody and there were massive dark circles under his eyes and his attention was elsewhere in class. He had really changed since he started going out with Quinn again and I didn't really like the new Finn. He didn't turn up for glee practice again today and I decided I was going to confront him at school so he couldn't shut a door in my face or hang up on me. "What happened last night? You seemed to be a bit stressed when I mentioned about how you were missing glee a lot." He gave me a questioning look and then replied, "Mentioned! You went on a rant about how I was letting the team down and how we really need to win. I highly doubt you intended to just mention it. And you had no right turning up like that at my house; you know how Quinn feels about me spending time with you." "We never get to spend time together anymore, ever since you started going out with Quinn again. I know that she is using you; she doesn't love you like I did. We were so perfect together can't we try again. You can just break up with Quinn and she'll think nothing of it. She seriously doesn't love you and if you believe her when she says she does, you're a fool." He looked shocked but he knew it was the truth. He sighed and triumph filled me up from my toes to the top of my head, and he admitted, "I know she loves me, but I don't know whether I love her back. I'm really confused with my feelings, because I like you but you drive me crazy and Quinn is so HOT and she understands me. I'll tell you what, you can have dinner with me, my mum, Kurt and Burt, because I know Kurt is dyeing to see you and as you said we haven't hung out in ages." The bell rang and I quickly accepted his request and hurried to class.

That night, I put on my sexiest dress, which wasn't very sexy at all, but oh well. My dads drove me down to his house and he greeted me from his doorstep and invited me in. I scanned the room, taking it all in. I walked into the kitchen hoping to help his mum with the cooking, but she had already made it all and it looked absolutely divine. I couldn't wait to dig in. Dinner was amazing and I did chatter away a bit about Glee over spoonfuls of mash potatoes. His mom started telling embarrassing stories about him, and i couldn't help but laugh. He kept saying_ mum_, over and over trying to get her to stop, but it didn't seem to work. I playfully nudged him under the table a couple of times to tease him and then he caught on and tried to get me back but I was too fast for him, I moved my leg away. He continued to do this and so I continued to retaliate until everyone's plates were completely empty. Feeling full, slightly sleepy, and a bit too comfortable in his house, I stood up and offered to help with the dishes. Finn started to pick up the plates and then he emptied them into the sink, ready to wash them with me. But his mum stopped him doing so and said that I was a guest and that he should entertain me. So, he walked me into his bedroom, and I started to have a nose around. I noticed he only had one photo of his dad now, whereas he used to have more. But I guess Burt is the father figure in his house now. I spotted his old drum kit and he followed my gaze and enlightened me, "That was the first drum kit I ever got; it was a gift from my dad before he left for Iraq." He beamed as I moved forward to inspect it. He asked me if I wanted to try them out and he grabbed the drumsticks and slid them into my ands as I went to sit down on the stool. His hand brushed mine and he looked up at me as if we were boyfriend and girlfriend again. It felt amazing. I started banging clumsily feeling like a maniac, but then again I don't embarrass easily. When I am with him I kind of lose myself and find myself at the same time. Then I started blushing at that thought and looked away from him, so that he wouldn't see, but he laughed at me and it took every bit of strength not to make a very unattractive face at him. "Is this how everyone feels when I try to teach them new dance moves and they don't get it right away?" I asked. But he just smirked his one-sided smirk and started moving towards me. "Here." He says, as he leant behind me, and suddenly his hands were bracing my bare shoulders to steady me. "Try it like this."  
>I sucked in a breath as he slowly slid his hands down my arms and steadied my hands, which were now gripping the drumsticks so hard my knuckles were turning white. He loosed my grip with his soft, gently hands and whispered in my ear, "I goes a bit like this" and his started me off with a steady beat. As usual I messed it up and he started me off again and I felt something change in him, like the way I feel when I'm up on stage. We were laughing at first, but then his breathing steadied and I could tell that he was concentrating, which made me stop concentrating. After a while, I just let him lead the way, which doesn't happen very often. He finished with a flourish, but he didn't release his hands and I didn't object. And we stayed that way for what felt like forever.<p> 


End file.
